


Pronóstico

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: ef: a fairy tale of the two
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe perfectamente que no es tan así como para que se ría a mandíbula abierta, sin que Hiro termine de entenderla en absoluto, puesto que solo le acaba de comentar sobre el viaje que Kei ha hecho a Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronóstico

**Author's Note:**

> 10.Mandíbula.Tabla El cuerpo.Misión insana.

Sabe perfectamente que no es tan así como para que se ría a mandíbula abierta, sin que Hiro termine de entenderla en absoluto, puesto que solo le acaba de comentar sobre el viaje que Kei ha hecho a Australia.

Miyako lo sabe. Vaya que sí. Es solo que mientras prepara la cena para su novio y se mira de repente el anillo en el anular, con su vientre sólido y redondo temblando bajo el vestido maternal, no puede menos de darse cuenta de que _ella_ sigue aquí y que el viento no se robará sus colores ni la barrerá de la historia de Hiro, por mucho que sople.

Y que la principal tormenta ha desaparecido, en efecto. 

(Si tuvo alguna oportunidad para empezar, que no estuviera encerrada en la paranoica mente de Miyuki) 


End file.
